Daughter of Evil
by Lioner15
Summary: Oneshot. This was a school essay I did, and I decided to share it. When news reaches Queen Rin's ears a grand trial is to begin, she'd rather not go. Len, her faithful servant till the end, however, brings shocking news of why exactly this person is on trial, and suddenly, Rin's small world is interrupted. Minor swearing and dark tones. T to be safe.


"Is it tea time yet!?"

Len had to duck as a white expensive tea cup flew right above his head, slightly scraping it. Her highness had been rather more violent than usual, Up until lately, she'd only thrown and broken a cup every week or so.

"No, your excellence." Len stated calmly. "Before you have your mid-morning tea, you must oversee a grand trial. I thought maid Maria had gone over this with you when you had awoken…?"

The young queen rolled her eyes in disgust. "Don't even say that damned maid's name! I threw her out of the castle for ruining my lovely dress!

_I don't see anything wrong. _Len thought to himself. _She looks as perfect as usual. _

Queen Rin stood up suddenly, her cropped blonde hair clinging to the side of her pale face. "Just look!" She exclaimed, pointing to her dress.

Len had to let his eyes study the flawless dress for a moment or two. Nothing really seemed out of place. Every yellow stitch was securely in its rightful place and the elegant blue lace upon the rim was symmetrical the whole way round. But Len had been the young queen's servant for over fourteen years, and knew better.

"A single yellow string from the middle of the bodice is slightly longer than the rest and making it stand out when it should not." Len said as he brushed his yellow hair out of his crystal blue eyes' line of sight. He and Rin were identical, down to the very last detail in their thumb prints.

"Yes!" Rin failed her arms about, giving way to her temper she had been holding in. "That woman was so very lucky I didn't kill her right then and there!"

Len shook his head. "Oh no, my grace. You would get your exquisite dress even more ruined. Blood is quite hard to get out of material like that…"

Rin couldn't help herself but smirk, and within seconds, laugh. Her laugh was little devious laugh was what some of the people in the Yellow Country cowered at. Len had one night overheard the drunk guards talking about how enemies of the Yellow Country had said whenever Queen Rin laughed, somewhere a child of anywhere would die of being burned. Some called her the spawn of Satan, or even the ever popular nickname Len had overheard a time or two when he was out…Daughter of Evil.

The bubbly queen was unaware of it all, seeing how she never even left her castle. "Anway, servant, who is on trial and for what reason?"

Len swiftly stood at attention in his neatly pressed suit. Len was not his name to his sister. No, it was servant. "The accused is a woman by the name of Meiko. Last name does not matter however, seeing she is a mere 3rd class citizen. She comes from a farm to the south of the Yellow Country and where her and her family farm. Father is a black smith and-"

"Pft!" Rin rolled her blue glassy eyes once more and picked up her decorative china doll. She absolutely loved that doll, for her mother had given it to her before her sudden passing. "I do not see why a grand trial is needed for such an insignificant person. It is stupid to waste my time on it."

"She was found making war plans for the Blue Country." Len's news seemed so scandalous even the birds busy outside singing to one another stopped to listen to him.

Rin even stared at him in his eyes for the first time since they had been children. "T-The Blue Country!?"

Nodding, Len continued, "Yes, your highness. However, you know better not to stutter..."

"Yes, I know." Rin said, composing herself. She was clacking her heels together in tandem as she fussed with her words."Except, the Blue Country…it is ruled by King Kaito, correct servant?"

Len looked at the ground as he answered. "Yes…that man."

Rin's usual pale cheeks grew warm and quickly a shade or red at the mere thought of the blue-haired ruler of the Southern kingdom. "Hm…I understand. So, she gave him war plans?"

Len tapped his heel impatiently against the floor. The Queen's tendency to ramble on and on to herself was rather tiring. Len tried his best to silently to silence the queen without making it too obvious he was annoyed. "Yes, now we have the appoint for the trial now. Like, now. This way malady."

Rin folded her skinny arms in protest, but didn't fight with him. Reluctantly she made her way to the royal court room.

Len followed his queen at the appropriate pace of at least two or more steps behind her. Even as her most trusted servant, and brother, he had his limits to power as well.

The black glass shoes of Queen Rin clacked on the marble floor under her. To Len, the rhythmic taps sounded like a clock's tick or bell's ring. Like that giant bell in the square of the city, near the big church that rang it every Sunday. Of course, he was only allowed outside the stone castle gates to run errands once and a while.

Outside, the birds once again started their love songs to one another. Len had always loved when they had sung. Rin had too, seeing how she kept two yellow birds in a cage in her room. One bird had her wings always unfolded, and was usually allowed to fly around outside on special days. The other, the smaller male, always had his wings tied up with a black ribbon.

_And that bird…_Len thought, _Is just like me…._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that! To say the least, I got a A- (in my copy I handed in I had a few typos and grammar mishaps. Anyway, hope you liked my oneshot! :) **


End file.
